


Victory Rush

by Boy_On_Strings



Series: Spiced to Flavor [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Scent Marking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_On_Strings/pseuds/Boy_On_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the bus on the way back from an away game Jackson starts something that quickly gets out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playful Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott learns that Jackson has a way with words.

* * *

Scott was high on the adrenaline of a victory over their division's number one team. They hadn't beaten the Jaguars in the past three years. Now his team was on the fast track to having the best season in the history of the school. The best part was that he wasn't the only one that was excited. Stiles had scored a goal in the match. The team had been gunning for Scott due to the buzz he'd gotten in the previous games. They were tied in the last minutes; the team was expecting him to pass to Jackson or try to be a hotshot. He'd passed the ball to Stiles.

No one had seemed more shocked than his friend. It was Stiles's first game where he actually got to play first line and he was the hero, the one who scored the winning goal. Finstock had almost swallowed his tongue.

Stiles was at the front of the bus. Everyone was yelling, fist bumping, and congratulating him. Scott was alone at the back of the bus; he wanted Stiles to have his moment in the spotlight. He deserved it. Scott may have passed him the ball but the goalie had seen it and tried to stop the shot but Stiles had been too fast. They'd been practicing a lot after school.

He let his head rest back against the back of the seat. His body was on fire with excitement but the noise coming from the front of the bus was loud to his sensitive hearing. At least everyone had showered back in the other school's locker room; so many sweaty teen guys would have made the bus ride home unbearable.

"You know when I told you and Stilinski to screw each other I didn't really think it was happening."

 Jackson's voice was close. Scott hadn't been expecting to hear him at all, let alone hear him say that. Scott opened his eyes and watched in disbelief as the blonde dropped down in the seat next to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked. He didn't like Jackson's attitude on the best days. He didn't want Jackson to ruin Stiles's moment.

"What do you think it means?" Jackson asked. "You pass the ball to Stilinski in the final moments of the game hoping he's good enough to make the score? Kid's gotta have one hell of a mouth to have bribed you into that."

Scott wanted to punch him in the face. "Dude, he's my best friend. Gross." Stiles wasn't even gay. It made him wonder though if Jackson and Danny had ever… done stuff.

"Please," Jackson said, his voice dripping with disbelief. "You mean to tell me that in all those years you spent together you've never once fooled around?"

"No way," Scott said, "I'm not gay."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "It's not about being gay; sometimes a guy just needs a little help. You never got too hot watching porn together? No curious exploration at a sleep over? Camping trip that led to some wandering hands? What a waste, the kid may be annoying but I know how I could keep his mouth too busy to talk."

Scott gasped in disbelief as Jackson rubbed himself through the jeans he'd changed into after the game. Scott could smell Jackson's rising interest in whatever thoughts were running rampant through his mind. Jackson turned to look at him and Scott hoped he'd manage to turn his eyes away from the blonde's crotch in time.

"Whatever…" Scott muttered. It didn't matter what Jackson said, Scott had never thought of Stiles like that and they'd never experimented before. Scott tried to ignore Jackson as he continued stroking himself.

"I'm telling you, McCall, you've got a perfect set of DSL at your disposal and not doing anything about it is a shame." Jackson leaned over to get into Scott's personal space. Scott tried to shift away from Jackson but he was already up against the side of the bus. "You're really going to tell me you've never looked at those lips and wondered what it'd be like to get balls deep in his mouth? Stilinski's got some pipes on him, I've seen him babble for what seems like minutes without taking a breath, that's too much talent to let go to waste."

Scott looked at Stiles at the front of the bus. He was waving his arms in the air. Scott could hear him talking a mile a minute. His friend licked his lips every few words. He glanced at Jackson out of the corner of his eyes. Jackson's attention was focused on Stiles too.

"I think when you said you wanted us to screw each other it was a fantasy of yours." Scott said. He couldn't miss how Jackson's hand pressed harder at his crotch at the words.

Jackson turned to look at him, pale blue eyes dilated, Scott could smell how horny Jackson was, he could practically taste it in the air the scent was so powerful. "You say that like it's a bad thing. I like it when you act all dopey and innocent sometimes, but just so you know, I can see you're already half hard thinking about it."

Scott felt heat rising in his face; it wasn't his fault he was getting hard. Jackson's scent was in his lungs, his voice was low and rumbling, talking about things Scott had never even considered before. It must have still been the victory rush that had his hormones twisted up; it definitely wasn't Jackson or his fantasies.

"Whatever…" Scott mumbled. He gripped the edge of the seat he was sitting on even though he desperately wanted to relieve some of the ache that was starting in his groin.

"You're so repressed its hilarious," Jackson said, "Stiles is a fairly good looking dude, you're ripped as hell, watching you two fuck would get me there." Scott almost choked on the flare of lust that seeped out of Jackson. "Hell I wouldn't mind getting in on that, I could show you both how it's done."

"Y-you have sex with a lot of guys?" Scott asked. He meant for it to come out as goading, it came out painfully curious instead.

"No, not really, there aren't that many hot guys in Beacon Hills," Jackson said in the same tone he might have used to comment on the weather. "I mean there's Danny, but we've done that and we both know that I'm not looking for anything serious, I wouldn't want to hurt him like that. We fuck around sometimes though, when he wants to do it."

Scott closed his eyes trying to focus on something other than Jackson's voice but all that came to mind was Jackson pushing Danny up against the lockers, pale skin such a contrast to Danny's darker tone. The contrast probably would have been the same between Stiles’s skin and his own.

He let out a hissing breath when he felt pressure settle over his dick. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see a pale hand kneading at his crotch. It felt good; he wondered would it would be like to have Jackson’s hand on his skin instead of his jeans.

"See, I knew you'd thought about it," Jackson teased. "You think Stiles would agree to it? Letting me show you guys how it's done?"

Scott panted raggedly and glanced up at his friend. Stiles's arms were flailing in the air still. Scott thought he might have been telling the story of what he was thinking at the time he made the shot again but he couldn't tell because all he could hear was Jackson's voice whispering to him about things he'd never thought about.

"I bet he'd look so pretty down on his knees," Jackson said. "His warm brown eyes would be looking up at you, begging you to fuck his mouth."

Scott almost let out a tiny whine when Jackson adjusted how he was trapped in his jeans, tugging and pulling until Scott's dick was at a more comfortable angle. "Fuck," he panted out, Jackson’s hand was strong and confident.

"Oh I bet that'd be even better for you wouldn't it?" Jackson said.

Scott twitched when he felt Jackson's fingers pull against his zipper playfully, dragging it down a fraction and then letting go. He bit his lip to try to stay quiet when Jackson went back to massaging the aching hard length of his dick.

"Can't you just imagine it, you're buried deep in that sweet ass, pumping away doing your best to make it good for him. The whole time though, his lips are on me, his tongue is on me. Licking up and sucking down and just begging for you to go just a little bit harder and a little bit faster." Jackson’s breath was a hot whisper against his ear.

"You're such a fucking tease," Scott muttered. He didn't want his hips to thrust up against Jackson's hand but he wasn't in control anymore. Jackson's words, Jackson's hands, they were playing with him, had him caught up in the fantasy.

"Trust me," Jackson whispered as he leaned in closer. "I'd be there; you'd just have to tell me when and where." The sound of Jackson's zipper coming undone was loud in Scott's ears, drowning out everything else.

Scott opened his eyes and licked his lips at the site of Jackson's swollen cock peeking out of his jeans. The tip was wet, Scott could smell how turned on Jackson was, he was tempted, wanted to know what it felt like. He'd never touched another guy's dick before.

"Can I?" Scott asked.

"Fuck, McCall, I'm hoping you're asking to blow me but if you just want to jerk me off that'll do for now." Jackson panted. "We'll talk about getting your buddy in on this after we work our mutual problem out."

Scott reached out hesitantly to feel Jackson's cock; he pulled his hand back in surprise when it twitched as he got close to it. He wasn't fast enough pulling away to prevent a brief slapping contact against his fingertips though. It had been so warm, even that brief contact had sent chills down Scott's spine.

"Fuck, such a tease," Jackson panted. Scott grunted when Jackson gripped him harder through his jeans. "Come on…"

Scott reached out again and took hold of Jackson's dick. It was such a weird sensation. It was velvet soft over rigid flesh, so warm and it strained against his hand, twitched and pushed. Jackson let out a soft groan but didn't thrust up against his hand.

Scott licked his lips and gave an experimental tug. Jackson whimpered as Scott ran his thumb over the head and through the fluid leaking from the top. He moved his thumb across the underside of Jackson's dick, to the tiny cluster of skin under the head. Scott knew that he loved grinding the skin there between his fingers when he was playing with himself. Jackson made another appreciative noise and stroked him harder. Jackson must have liked it too.

"Take it out for me," Jackson said. His voice cracked under the strain of whatever he was feeling as Scott stroked up and down his hard length. It took Scott a second to realize what Jackson meant, he was too focused on the noises Jackson was making, the smell coming off him, and the hot flesh twitching under his fingers.

It didn't take him long to get his dick out though when he figured out what Jackson was talking about. He gasped when Jackson's fingers closed over him. He'd never had anyone else's hand on him. It was good in all the familiar ways and better because it was someone else all at the same time. Jackson tugged on him roughly and he panted out encouragement as he tightened his grip on Jackson's cock.

"Fuck, Jackson, so good…" Scott groaned.

It was surreal, the angle was different than what he was used to, the grip unfamiliar as it twisted and pulled on him spreading the fluid leaking out of the top of his dick and making the friction smoother and hotter at the same time.

"Fuck yeah, you're a natural at this," Jackson whispered. "So much more we could do though if we weren't on this bus."

They both panted as they pulled at each other. Scott didn't know what was better. He loved the feel of Jackson's dick, so like his own and yet different. It was new and exhilarating. The drive back to the school wasn't very far; they had to be getting close. He didn’t want to get back to the school, he wanted Jackson’s hand to stay where it was, making him feel good.

Jackson sped up the strokes he was using, tightened the grip so it was just hard enough that Scott was letting out another whine before he knew it was coming out of him. He increased the speed he was using on Jackson, trying to match the rhythm and force to what Jackson was doing.

Scott groaned, "I'm close I think…"

Jackson fisted him wildly and he started bucking his hips up into the tight grip. The tugging became desperate and needy and Scott's grip on Jackson was just as erratic. Scott grunted as the tension became too much and he came all over his shirt. A few seconds later he heard Jackson's gasp and felt hot liquid dripping down over his knuckles. He was panting, his eyes were closed, he didn't even remember when he'd shut them.

"You like that Stilinski?" Jackson's voice set off an alarm in Scott's head. His eyes shot open to see Stiles kneeling on the seat in front of them, eyes flashing back and forth between his crotch and Jackson's. Scott glanced over in time to see Jackson lick the hand he'd been using to jerk him off. Scott glanced back at Stiles but his friend was watching Jackson.

"Holy shit…" Stiles whispered.

"You want to know what he tastes like or you want to know what I taste like?" Jackson asked. Stiles opened his mouth but nothing intelligible came out. Scott watched in stunned amazement as Jackson reached down into his athletic bag on the floor and retrieved a towel. Jackson cleaned himself and his clothes off then tossed the towel to Stiles. "You can clean your friend up with that or keep it whichever you want."

Scott's mouth wouldn’t work. Stiles watched silently as Jackson tucked himself back into his pants. Scott glanced at his friend who seemed stunned; the towel was on the back of the seat in front of him.

Jackson stood up and grinned at the both of them. "You know, when we get back to the school we can all go our separate ways, or we can break in and have some fun in the pool. Think about what we talked about." Jackson winked and walked toward the front of the bus.

Scott looked at Stiles, his friend gaped at him. It made him realize his dick was still hanging out. He grabbed the towel and cleaned himself up. He tucked his dick away and glanced up at Stiles again.

"What the fuck was that?" Stiles whispered.

"I wish I knew…" Scott wasn't sure exactly what had happened. It had been pretty good though.

Stiles's eyes were as large as saucers. "What was he talking about? The pool? What did you guys talk about?"

"Well…" Scott wasn't sure how to say it so he figured he'd just say it straight out. "He wanted to watch me fuck you, wanted to get in on it, said you were hot and he wanted to be balls deep in your mouth."

Stiles gaped at him. "Are you fucking serious?"

"That's what he said…" Scott shifted uncomfortably; he was holding a towel that reeked of Jackson and himself. The scary part was that he kind of liked it.

"What did you say?" Stiles asked.

Scott sniffed the air, shocked that Stiles was hot over what had happened. "What do you want me to have said?"

Stiles licked his lips nervously and glanced back at the front of the bus. They were pulling into the school. "I don't know…"

They both watched as Jackson climbed out of the bus. They watched as he walked past his car and around to the side of the school and disappeared from sight. They looked at each other.

"You want to go?" Scott asked. He was nervous, he wondered if his friend could tell he was blushing. The more he looked at Stiles licking his lips the more he saw everything Jackson had said.

"Was it good?" Stiles replied.

Scott watched Stiles shift nervously, he still smelled like he was revved up after what he'd witnessed. Scott wondered how much Stiles had seen.

"You could find out for yourself…" Scott let the suggestion hang in the air. He wasn't sure how his friend would react.

 


	2. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles decide to take Jackson up on his offer.

* * *

Stiles paced nervously next to his jeep. Scott looked calm. How could Scott be calm? "Why are you so calm?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," Scott said, "How should I be?"

Stiles watched Scott shift back and forth from foot to foot as if he wasn't sure what to do. Stiles licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something else but Scott's eyes suddenly lit up with his crazy wolf power.

"Whoa buddy!" Stiles said. He ran around to the other side of the jeep cursing himself for not buying a fire extinguisher yet. "Why are you wolfing out?"

Scott groaned and closed his eyes. "I was just thinking about… stuff."

Scott rubbed his fingers against his eyes. Stiles wasn't sure he liked where this was going. He didn't want to end his perfect night as puppy chow.

"Stop it!" Stiles commanded.

Scott turned to look at him. Stiles ducked down a little behind the jeep.

"You stop it!" Scott countered.

"Stop what?" Stiles said.

Scott was making him nervous, he licked his lips again and tried to figure out if he could get into the jeep and get it started from the passenger side before Scott could rip open the driver side door and eat his face.

"That!" Scott's voice was borderline hysterical. He turned away again and walked a little ways from the jeep. "The licking, stop the licking, Jackson was talking about your mouth and now I can't stop thinking about it, it's driving me crazy!"

Stiles put his hand over his mouth. "Mmmmrrmmghhh hhhmmmrggghm," he said.

Scott turned around and started laughing, the yellow light in his eyes faded away. "You realize no one would be able to understand that right? I'm pretty sure I'm fluent in Stiles and I have no idea what that was supposed to be."

Stiles huffed indignantly. "What do you mean Jackson was talking about my mouth?" Stiles almost licked his lips but turned it into an awkwardly warbling whistle instead. He was smooth as hell.

Scott blinked at him. Stiles whistled while he waited. Scott blinked at him again.

"Why are you whistling?" Scott asked.

Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation. "I don't know!" Stiles sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Just tell me what Jackson said."

Scott shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention." He looked back at the side of the school that Jackson had disappeared around.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Stiles made a concentrated effort to not lick his lips as he continued, "You just said he was talking about my mouth? I'm sorry if I'm interested in how a conversation about me turned into a co-captains only circle jerk."

Scott's mouth moved but no sounds came out at first, his eyes were really wide. "It wasn't…" Scott seemed to be at a loss for how to express what he was thinking. "I didn't…"

"Dude! I saw you guys, your hands were all over each other's junks." Stiles came around from behind the jeep and grabbed his friend by the arms. "You jerked each other off, there was jerking, there is no other reasonable explanation for how else you have a wet spot on your shirt from your own semen! I just want to know what he said about me."

Scott's mouth was still having trouble. Stiles shook him. Scott opened his mouth again and then closed it. Stiles shook him again.

"Stop it!" Scott swatted Stiles's hands away and took a step back. "Why do you care what he said? Do you like him or something?" Scott mumbled.

Stiles blinked at him. If he didn't know better he would have thought Scott sounded kind of jealous. He wanted to say something about it, to clarify what Scott might have been jealous of in the first place but Scott started rambling before he could.

"He wanted to share you with me like you were some head cheerleader victory prize, wanted me to screw you while you gave him head. He said you had amazing dick sucking lips and great breath control and that you'd beg for it from both of us." Scott's voice was practically shouting at the end. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Head cheerleader?" Stiles asked, "He said head cheerleader, not just like any cheerleader."

Scott gaped at him. "Seriously?"

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Out of everything I just said that's what you came up with a question about?" Scott looked like he wanted to start strangling him.

Stiles took a step back towards the jeep again. "Well, it's flattering to not just be any cheerleader."

"You're not any kind of cheerleader!" Scott yelled.

"I cheer!" Stiles paused and then started laughing. Scott started laughing too and suddenly everything was a little less tense and a little less weird. "Besides, it wouldn't be like that at all. You guys would be like my lacrosse groupie harem."

Scott's eyes got wide again and his laughter choked off. "You seriously want to have a three-way with Jackson?"

Stiles looked back at the school, to where Jackson had disappeared. "I don't know, I mean, he looked like he knew how to handle a dick."

Scott spluttered. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak again. Stiles waited for him to get back in touch with his words.

"You want me to have sex with you while you give Jackson a blowjob?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stiles said, "I didn't agree to anyone getting a piece of this sweet ass." He contemplated the idea for a few moments, he tried very hard not to lick his lips but he failed. Scott's eyes were on his mouth again. "Let's just go see if he was serious and play it by ear."

Scott looked back at the school again. "You sure?" he asked.

"Not yet," Stiles said, "depending on how everything goes down, I just want it to be clear that if I say no that's that."

Scott nodded. They picked up their bags and headed towards the school. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it'd be, walking in silence towards what might be the abrupt end to his virginity. He wondered if it counted as losing your virginity if there were no chicks involved. He wondered what the official rules were. They made their way around towards the outside entrance to the locker room. The door was propped open by a rolled up towel.

"How do you think he got in?" Scott asked.

"Maybe coach gave him a key?" Stiles replied.

"How come he gets a key and I don't?" Scott asked. His voice sounded childish, it was pretty hilarious since they were possibly on their way to an all-male orgy.

"How many people have to be involved in sex before it becomes an orgy?" Stiles asked.

Scott blinked at him. Stiles shrugged, he didn't know what else to add to that question. Scott shrugged.

"I don't know like four, right? Otherwise it's just a normal three-way." Scott pulled the door open and waited for him to enter.

Well at least Scott was being a gentleman. Stiles wondered if he'd be able to retroactively weasel dinner and a movie out of him. If Scott ended up banging him he sure as hell better take him someplace nice later.

"A normal three-way?" Stiles asked as they walked through the locker room and headed toward the hall that would lead them to the pool. "As opposed to the irregular three-ways you're normally in?"

"Can we just… not talk for a little bit?" Scott's voice sounded strange.

Stiles was beginning to think that the whole idea might be a bad one. He opened the door to the pool and gestured for Scott to go ahead of him. Stiles could be a gentleman. For all he knew he might end up banging Scott and then he'd owe him dinner. He was lost in thought about where they might go when he slammed into Scott's immobile body.

"Hey what the…" Stiles started to ask but then got distracted as he saw what had caused Scott to stop in his tracks.

Jackson was climbing out of the pool. Water cascaded down his body; the loose white boxers he was wearing weren't so loose anymore. They also weren't so white. They were sort of… Jackson colored. Stiles's mouth fell open and he licked his lips, Scott couldn't see his face anyway, he was too busy staring at Jackson too. Stiles couldn't see Scott's eyes but he was pretty sure his friend was looking at the same parts of Jackson that were saying hello through his underwear.

"Finally," Jackson said. He brushed his hand through his hair to keep it from dripping water into his eyes. "I was just about to give up." Jackson ran a hand languidly over his perfect stomach. "You guys want to get in or just move along to the main event?"

"Stiles isn't sure he—"

Before Scott could finish Stiles clapped his hand over his mouth. He pushed Scott forward. "Stiles wants to get in the pool," he said, "Stiles can speak for himself."

Jackson smirked at the two of them and let himself fall backwards into the water. Stiles and Scott looked into each other's eyes for a moment then turned their backs on each other and started stripping their clothes off.

"I should have worn sexier underwear," Stiles muttered.

"I don't think I even own sexy underwear," Scott said.

Stiles turned to look at his friend. Scott was wearing tight black boxer briefs. He reached out and tucked his fingers through the back of the waistband, pulled and let it snap back into place. Scott yelped as Stiles said, "I dunno those aren't half bad, but with a body like that I'm sure you'd make anything look good."

Stiles felt a little self-conscious being in a room with the two of them like this. He didn't think of himself as being a bad looking guy. He was cute, or adorable, or whatever, he just wasn't sexy like the two of them were. He shifted nervously and licked his lips again.

"Well," Scott sounded sort of embarrassed, "I think you make these work for you."

Stiles swallowed nervously. If someone had told him that his best friend was going to be rubbing his belly and hooking his fingers in the waistband of his underwear, he'd have thought they were high as fuck. Stiles looked down at the yellow Charlie Brown boxer shorts he was wearing, the shorts Scott's fingers were tugging on.

"If you guys are going to fuck up there let me know so I can get out of the pool again and over there too," Jackson said.

Heat rushed up Stiles's neck. He felt Scott's fingers brush along his chest no doubt following the trail of his flushed skin. "It's hot in here right?" Stiles asked.

Scott nodded but didn't say anything. Scott's fingers didn't seem so soft anymore as Stiles felt his claws sprout out of them, right against his skin. He yelped and jumped away. Scott's hand shot out but the momentary disorientation of his sudden movement gave Stiles enough time to take a running dive into the pool.

He surfaced and wiped water out of his eyes, he turned to look to see what Scott was doing. His friend was sinking down to all fours; his eyes were filled with pulsing amber light. Stiles watched in stunned silence as his friend's canine teeth elongated into fangs, hair sprouting along the sides of his face.

Stiles started to hop further away from the edge but his back bumped into a warm body. Jackson was right behind him. Scott stalked back and forth along the edge of the pool, head tilted, regarding them curiously.

"Oh shit," Stiles said, "I think he wants to eat me."

"Who the fuck wouldn't?" Jackson whispered against the back of his neck. Curious hands ran along Stiles's side making him squeak.

"Seriously?" Stiles said. He tried to push Jackson's hands away but his skin was so slick under the water. Jackson got a good grip around his waist and pulled him backwards so their bodies were flush against each other.

"I think he wants you," Jackson whispered, "He wants to see what you taste like."

Stiles shivered as a tongue hotter than the heated indoor pool ran up the back of his neck and into the base of his hair. Scott let out a tiny whine from where he was crouched at the edge. Stiles could hear his claws clicking on the floor.

"Are you insane?" Stiles asked, "You realize that he could kill us right? He could try to eat us or maybe go into some crazy wolf heat and try to fuck us to death."

Jackson nipped at one of Stiles's ears, it made him shiver again. "What a way to go," Jackson whispered and bit lightly again. "Look at him, he's up there pawing at the ground desperate to get to you."

"Maybe you're the one he wants to fuck," Stiles countered.

He wanted to pull away from Jackson but the feeling of the smooth skin of Jackson's chest against his back felt good. He gasped softly as Jackson trailed a hand down his stomach and under the front of his boxers. He shivered when Jackson gripped him.

"Maybe," Jackson said. He gave Stiles's dick a few playful tugs trying to get it more interested in fun and less worried about Scott's current state. "I don't recall him having claws when he was jerking me off."

Scott let out another whine and sniffed at the air. Stiles watched in fascination as Scott recoiled away from the pool slightly. He wondered if the wolf in him didn't like the chlorine smell of the water.

"What if the janitor comes in and finds us?" Stiles asked.

He wasn't sure he cared what Jackson's answer was, not when he was almost fully hard from Jackson's attention. The blonde let go of his dick and Stiles bit his lips to keep from complaining. Scott made another whining noise. Stiles gasped as Jackson's hand curled around his balls and kneaded them gently.

"If the janitor walked in to see the three of us fucking he'd probably be too busy masturbating furiously to call the cops," Jackson said. "Let's get out of the pool and see what Scott wants. He sounds awfully needy up there. You want to help him out too right?" Jackson punctuated his question by lightly grinding his hips against Stiles's body.

"Fuck," Stiles gasped as he felt Jackson's hard dick brush against his ass.

"Let's hope so." Jackson released Stiles's balls and gave his cock another quick tug before letting him go completely and swimming toward the edge of the pool where Scott was waiting.

Scott sat back on his haunches as Jackson approached. Stiles started swimming toward the edge too. He licked his lips as he watched Scott's glowing yellow eyes rapidly flicker between him and Jackson. Scott leaned forward bracing his upper body with one arm and using his other hand to rub at himself through his black boxers. He was making soft rumbling growls.

Jackson looked back at him once he reached the edge. "Come on," he said, "he sounds like he's done waiting."

Stiles joined Jackson at the edge of the pool. Scott inched forward. He stopped rubbing himself and sniffed at the two of them. Stiles could still hear the clicking of Scott's claws against the floor. That made him really nervous.

"I don't think he likes the chemicals in the pool," Stiles said.

"Well I'll lick them off you when we get out and there won't be a problem," Jackson said as if it was the only reasonable solution.

Jackson seemed to be very goal oriented. Stiles was sort of in awe of it. He placed his hands on the edge of the pool to hoist himself out of the water. Scott's hands shot out and grabbed his biceps. Stiles barely had time to yelp before his friend hauled him bodily out of the pool.

Stiles tried to get his legs under him but the floor was slippery. Scott pulled him further away from the edge and flipped him over onto his back. Stiles heard Jackson gasp in shock but before either of them could do anything Scott buried his face into Stiles's groin.

"Oh god…" Stiles gasped, "Jackson do something."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Jackson climbed out of the water. He tried to approach but froze when Scott pulled his head out of Stiles's crotch and growled at him. "I'm pretty sure he'll attack me if I get closer."

Stiles didn't know what to do. Scott turned to look back at him; he opened his mouth to say something but froze in shock as Scott used his claws to slice through his underwear. The weird part of Stiles's mind lamented the fate of his poor Charlie Brown boxers but he didn't have time to mourn for very long as Scott got his face back into his crotch. He heard more material ripping, Scott most have simply torn his own boxers off.

He shivered as his friend took deep breaths against his skin. A warm tongue lapped at the crease of his thigh. Stiles glanced back at Jackson and was shocked to see that the blonde had hooked the front of his boxers under his balls and was slowly jerking himself off as he watched. He took a step forward but froze when Scott growled. Stiles felt the vibration on the sensitive skin Scott was nosing at. It made his cock twitch.

"Why won't he let me get closer?" Jackson asked.

Stiles wanted to answer but it was hard to think when his best friend was licking up the underside of his dick. "I-I… think," Stiles gasped, "I think he wants you to know that I'm his."

"Werewolf dibs?" Jackson asked incredulously. "Is that a thing?"

Stiles whimpered as Scott sniffed and licked at the head of his cock. He had no idea a werewolf could be such a fucking tease. "It-it's a pack hierarchy thing. I think."

Jackson asked another question but Stiles couldn't hear what it was over the hungry noise Scott made as he sucked at the head of his dick. Scott ran possessive hands over Stiles's stomach. The drag of the sharp claws made him shiver and hold his breath. Scott wasn't hurting him at all he was just running his hands all over his body.

"Oh god…" Stiles gasped, "I think he's rubbing on me to make sure you know I'm his."

He wanted to elaborate but Scott abandoned his dick and started licking his way up. Scott's tongue was hot; he alternated little playful nips and long drags of his tongue as he made his way towards Stiles's chest.

"I'm not even part of the pack or whatever," Jackson said.

Stiles heard the strain in Jackson's voice. He glanced back and saw that Jackson was furiously tugging on himself, eyes locked on them. He lost focus on Jackson's hands when Scott bit down on one of his nipples. He moaned, he couldn't help it, Scott's teeth nibbled at him and it felt so fucking good.

Scott let out a satisfied rumbling noise and thrust his hips down. Stiles gasped as the hot length of Scott's dick lined up against his. Scott rutted against him and bit down on his neck. Stiles whimpered under the force of Scott's mouth. He got his hands between their bodies so that he could keep them lined up as Scott rolled his hips.

"Fuck," Stiles gasped, "So good…"

Jackson was panting from nearby. Stiles felt bad since it was sort of the guy's idea and he was getting zero love. Scott's mouth released his neck and trailed more nips up his throat. Stiles looked up into Scott's golden eyes, he couldn't help it he licked his lips nervously. Scott's eyes followed his tongue. Scott leaned further in and for the first time they were kissing. Scott's mouth was hungry and possessive at first. Stiles closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, kissed him back. He ran his fingers through Scott's hair and stroked his cheeks.

Scott pulled out of their kiss and gasped. "Stiles…" Scott whispered.

Stiles opened his eyes to see brown ones blinking back at him. "Hey buddy," he said. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Scott's lips. "I think Jackson thinks your leaving him out."

"Fuck yes he does," Jackson said.

Scott grinned. Stiles smirked and thrust his hips up against his friend. Scott grunted, mouth falling open.

"Well," Scott said as he turned to look at Jackson, "I thought you were going to show us how it was done."

Stiles turned his head to watch Jackson pull off his clinging white boxers. Jackson pointed towards the bleachers. Stiles and Scott both turned to look in that direction.

"Let's take this over there," Jackson said, "I've got things were going to need."

Stiles groaned in dismay as Scott climbed to his feet. He already missed the friction.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked. He sounded worried.

"My dick is lonely already," Stiles said.

"Well bring it over here and we'll give it what it needs." Jackson was walking quickly toward the bleachers. Scott was right behind him. Stiles scrambled to his feet, he almost slipped as he made his way towards them.

 


	3. Behind Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get taken up a few notches.

 

* * *

"Why do I have to be the one on my back?" Stiles asked. He was a short distance away from the bleachers with an obstinate look on his face.

Jackson ground his teeth together in frustration. He really wished Scott would kiss the guy or put his dick in his mouth. He wished Scott would do something to make Stiles shut up. "It's simple," Jackson said, "Scott's too repressed to let anyone fuck him, and neither of you have ever had your dicks in anything but your own fists. That means neither one of you would last very long fucking me. I don't particularly want to end the night unfulfilled."

"Actually, to be fair, I had my dick in Scott's mouth for a little while," Stiles said, his brown eyes full of energy and a mischievous smile playing across his features.

Jackson suppressed a laugh. He smirked as Scott looked away from Stiles to hide his embarrassment. Stiles may have been complaining but he was clearly interested in moving the night along. He walked over to where Jackson was sitting.

"Lay down." Jackson patted the bench in front of him. Stiles sighed but did as he was told. Jackson reached out and got a hold on Stiles's thighs to drag him closer.

Scott turned his gaze back on the two of them. Jackson shivered when he saw a flash of yellow light. He would never admit it to either of them, but the truth was he didn't want Scott to fuck him because he was afraid the monster lurking behind Scott's brown eyes would resurface. It was one thing to have that force focused at Stiles; it was something different to have it up in his face.

"What now?" Scott asked. He sounded nervous.

Jackson rolled his eyes as Scott moved up to stand next to them. He wasn't sure if Scott was trying to be protective or creepy as he hovered about. He was a little too far on the creepy side for Jackson's taste.

"Guys," Stiles said, "I thought someone was going to take care of the abandonment issues my dick started having a little while ago."

"Scott, help your buddy out. I'm going to get him ready for you." Jackson reached into his athletic bag and withdrew a bottle of hand lotion. He hadn't been planning on having sex after the game but there was a reason he had flawless skin. He knew the importance of having good moisturizing cream.

Scott kneeled down on the floor and hesitantly reached a hand out, brushing it softly along Stiles's stomach. Stiles's legs were hooked over Jackson's thighs, he felt the shiver that ran through Stiles's body at the tentative touch.

"Come on," Jackson said, "Less than five minutes ago you were trying to suck his heart out through his dick, now you're afraid to touch his stomach? Sack up a little."

Scott growled at Jackson. His voice was low and threatening as he said, "Help me less. Help him more."

Jackson kept his game face on, there was no way he was going to show any fear. He figured that would just provoke Scott further. He squirted some of the lotion into his palm, set the bottle aside; he wanted to wait for his skin to warm the lotion before he tried to apply any of it to Stiles. Danny had taught him that it felt a lot better when it wasn't cold fingers pressing into your body.

"I'm not too proud to admit that I could use a little help here," Stiles said, he was drumming his fingers on Jackson's knees and staring up at the ceiling.

Jackson watched with interest as Scott leaned forward and tentatively licked at Stiles's nipple. The werewolf was slowly trailing his hand down toward his friend's crotch. Stiles's breath was uneven and his legs were quivering. Jackson waited until Scott got his fingers around Stiles's cock before reaching out to brush his slick fingers against Stiles's ass.

"Oh fuck…" Stiles gasped.

Scott made a hungry noise as he nipped and licked at Stiles's chest. Jackson's dick twitched in interest, this was better than he had thought it was going to be. He twisted one finger into Stiles's body, probing gently and trying to let him get used to the sensation. Stiles's dick strained into the air and then fell back against his stomach. The noise caught Scott's attention, he abandoned Stiles's chest and made his way down.

"Fuck yes," Jackson whispered.

Scott was investigating the tip of Stiles's dick with his tongue, lapping at it, rubbing his lips along the twitching flesh. Jackson slipped a second finger into Stiles's body, started searching as he stretched him. Stiles sounded wrecked already and they'd barely begun, he hadn't even hit the guy's prostate yet.

Stiles gasped as Scott got more serious with his mouth. Jackson could hear the wet sucking sound Scott was making around his friend's cock, it settled low in his balls. Jackson found what he was looking for and Stiles arched his back, inadvertently thrusting deeper into Scott's mouth. Jackson forgot how to breathe for a moment as Scott made a hungry noise and started sucking harder.

"T-this…" Stiles panted, "This is going to ruin me for any other sex…"

Jackson grinned and pressed harder into Stiles's prostate. He liked the little broken noises Stiles was making. The air around them was thick with heat and the smell of the three of them getting worked up. Jackson wondered what it smelled like to Scott, wondered if he was drowning in it and loving it at the same time.

"Harder," Stiles gasped.

"Me or him?" Jackson asked as he pressed harder into Stiles's body, slipped a third finger in to spread him more.

"Everybody," Stiles said.

Jackson grinned. Scott's neck started moving faster. Jackson's cock was starting to ache. He couldn't wait to get more too. Stiles sounded greedy and desperate. He wanted to know what kind of noises Stiles would make when Scott was inside him, when Jackson was in his mouth.

Scott reached up over Stiles's legs and got his fingers curled around Jackson. He grunted at the tight grip, hips thrusting up instinctively into Scott's hands. That was good, he could deal with that. It wasn't someone's mouth but at least he was getting some love too.

"I'm ready," Stiles said, "I'm very ready."

Stiles was rocking in place, thrusting up into Scott's mouth and back onto Jackson's fingers. It was hot, hotter than Jackson had thought it was going to be. He wondered if Scott was ready too. Jackson tilted his head to the side and checked to see if Scott was hard. The werewolf was more than hard, his dick was bobbing up and down in excitement as he pulled on Jackson's dick and sucked at Stiles at the same time. Maybe Scott wasn't as repressed as Jackson thought.

Scott released Stiles from his mouth and stood up. Jackson scooted back along the bench, sliding out from under Stiles's legs and stood up too. Stiles rolled off the bench crouching on the floor for a moment before getting down on his hands and knees. Jackson raised an eyebrow at him.

"Figure it'll be easier for everyone this way," Stiles said.

Scott let out a rumbling growl of approval and dropped down on his knees behind Stiles. This was about to get good. Jackson reached for his dick that was desperate for attention but Stiles caught his wrist before it could make contact.

"Come here, I'd rather taste you than whatever lotion you've got on your hands," Stiles said.

Jackson didn't need to be told twice, he knelt down in front of Stiles. This was going to be everything he thought it was going to be and so much more. Jackson looked over Stiles to see Scott running possessive hands along Stiles's spine. He was grinding his dick into his friend's ass but hadn't gotten inside him yet.

Stiles grunted and spread his knees out further. Scott shook his head and slowly came out of whatever trance he'd been in as he rutted against Stiles's body. Jackson watched curiously as Scott moved away toward his bag.

"Scott?" Stiles asked. He seemed nervous. Jackson rubbed his shoulders soothingly. He was probably worried about his first time, if it was going to hurt. Jackson watched Scott pull towels out of both his and Stiles's bags.

"I think he's trying to make you more comfortable," Jackson said.

Scott nodded as he came back. "Lift your knees up for a second." Stiles did as he was asked. Scott layered the towels to provide some cushioning for his friend's knees. Stiles nodded his thanks. Scott got back into position behind his friend. "You want to do this right?" Scott asked even as he ground his dick against Stiles's ass again.

Stiles grunted and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "Yeah, come on."

Jackson gasped as Stiles leaned forward and sucked him into his mouth. He ran his hands over Stiles's short hair. Jackson had been right; Stiles did have perfect dick sucking lips. He had perfect dick sucking everything. He moaned as he felt Stiles's tongue snaking around him.

Scott let out a pleased rumble. Jackson glanced up to see him sliding slowly into Stiles. The suction on Jackson's dick increased desperately for a moment and Jackson grunted at the increased force. Scott's hands tightened on Stiles's waist, Jackson could see the fingers kneading into the pale skin as they both got fully seated in Stiles's body.

"Fuck," Jackson panted.

Stiles was making needy little whimpering sounds around him, the vibrations settled low in his balls. Stiles pulled off him and took an unsteady breath as Scott pulled back at the same time. Scott looked up at Jackson, eyes full of that primal amber light and thrust back into his friend. Stiles moaned and let his head fall forward as Scott started rocking back and forth into his body.

Jackson's hips twitched forward as Stiles kept working on him with his hand when he needed to breathe and his mouth when he had enough oxygen. Jackson pulled his hips back and thrust forward into the wet heat when Stiles's mouth was on him, waited patiently when Stiles tugged with his hand.

"Harder," Stiles begged, "Fuck, please… Scott…"

Stiles leaned forward to suck Jackson back into his mouth but Jackson pulled his hips away. Scott was growling and panting as he fucked in and out of his friend's body, the force of it pushing Stiles forward along the floor, towels sliding with him.

Jackson stopped breathing when Stiles looked up at him unsure of why Jackson was pulling back. He ran his thumb along Stiles's lips. Those brown eyes looking up at him was exactly what he wanted. "You hard?" Jackson asked.

"Yes," Stiles gasped, "So hard…"

Jackson got his hands under Stiles's arms and pulled him up so he was just on his knees. Scott shifted the angle he was using as Stiles's body moved, the switch in the angle caused Stiles to shake in Jackson's hands, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"Stay like that for a sec," Jackson said. He got down on his hands and knees then rolled over onto his back. Stiles watched him, figured out what he was doing and made a tiny whine and shook his head. "Come on, I'll make you feel good." Jackson said as he got into position so his head was between Stiles's legs.

"I'm not going to be able to last like that," Stiles admitted.

Scott let out a rumble of approval and snapped his hips harder into Stiles's body. It caused him to fall forward; he caught himself with his hands. Jackson tilted his head and started sucking at Stiles's cock. The force of Scott's hips increased, every impact rocked Stiles deeper into Jackson's mouth.

Stiles's hips started making aborted little thrusting motions, pushing himself back onto Scott's dick and then forward into Jackson's mouth. He slipped down onto his elbows and started mouthing Jackson's cock, moaning around it.

Jackson's hips rocked up gently as he continued sucking, worked his tongue and lips trying to take Stiles's world apart piece by piece. Scott's hips worked harder and faster. Jackson looked up; he could see clearly where Scott was fucking into his friend's body. Stiles's lips and tongue worked at him, the feeling was amazing, having Stiles sucking at him while Stiles thrust into his mouth.

Jackson wondered again what it would be like to be Scott, to have all that enhanced perception to drink a situation like this in. He wanted it, wanted it almost more than anything else. They were all tied together; the air was thick with the scent of them. Scott fell forward onto Stiles's back, the sudden weight forced Stiles's chest down onto Jackson's body. It wasn't too much, it felt good. They were creating a circuit, each one feeding sensation to the other, Scott was a part of it too.

Jackson was overwhelmed, he hadn't expected it to be like this, to get lost in the sensations and the pure physical need. Time didn't matter, the action and reaction mattered. Scott thrusting forward, forcing Stiles down into Jackson. The sensation made Jackson's hips rise up to meet Stiles's mouth. It pushed Stiles backwards further into Scott's rolling hips.

Stiles pulled off Jackson's dick and made a broken sound, desperate, and needy. His hips stuttered and Jackson knew he was at the edge. He swallowed and sucked harder taking Stiles as deep as he could into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Stiles gasped and started shaking.

Jackson tried to relax and swallow as hot fluid spurted out of Stiles. Scott must have been able to smell it, smell Stiles's release and he started thrusting wildly. Stiles tried to pull his hips back away from Jackson's mouth but he was forced down by Scott's hips, he couldn't escape. Jackson loved it, loved how Stiles's body was trembling and he was gasping, his breath hot against Jackson's dick.

Stiles went back to sucking at him with a vengeance; maybe he was trying to drown out whatever he was feeling by focusing on Jackson. He wasn't going to complain, Stiles was working miracles with his tongue. Jackson tried to hold back but he couldn't anymore. He thrust up into wet heat and then he was shaking too, moaning around Stiles's cock as he unloaded all the tension into Stiles's eager mouth. Stiles sucked at him, trying to take everything he had and more, sucked like he was hoping Jackson was holding back on him and that if he tried harder he'd get a little extra.

They released each other at almost the same time. Jackson rolled out from underneath Stiles. Scott was still fucking into him wildly. He was biting and licking at the back of Stiles's neck making desperate wanton sounds. Scott pulled out suddenly and Stiles gasped.

Stiles turned to look over his shoulder; Scott's eyes were still blazing yellow. Jackson could see Scott's nails were claws but they weren't digging into Stiles's skin. Scott shifted his hands on Stiles's hips and pushed him down towards the floor and then rolled him over. Jackson was impressed, Scott apparently hadn't gotten enough, hadn't gotten what he needed yet.

"Oh god," Stiles gasped as Scott pulled him closer and lifted his legs up. "Scott..."

"Please," Scott begged, "Just a little bit more, need to be back inside."

Stiles nodded at his friend and Scott pushed forward, got back inside and started thrusting again. Stiles gasped. Jackson watched Stiles's fingers and toes curling in the air. Scott was taking him apart and Stiles didn't look like he ever wanted it to stop, never wanted to be put back together again. Brown eyes locked onto him as Stiles turned his head to see what he was doing.

"Jackson…" Stiles begged. Jackson wasn't sure what he wanted but he'd give it to him if he asked. "I'm hard still…"

Jackson grinned, Stiles's skin was flushed, his cock still at attention, swollen and needy looking. He looked gorgeous, his ears were red, like he was embarrassed to be asking for Jackson's help even though they'd just been sucking at teach other like it was the only thing keeping them alive.

Stiles grunted with each impact of Scott's hips, he reached out one hand towards Jackson even as he used the other to grip Scott's waist and urge him to go harder and faster. Jackson slid across the ground toward them. Scott pressed down on Stiles's thighs, spreading him open so he could get deeper inside his friend.

"More…" Stiles begged again, "please…"

Scott made a whining noise and increased the force and speed of his hips. Jackson got close enough to lean in and suck Stiles's weeping cock back into his mouth. He tasted good, Jackson wanted more. He was momentarily shocked when a clawed hand gripped the back of his neck. Scott pulled Jackson's head up as he pulled his hips back, pushed Jackson's head down as he thrust forward.

Stiles went wild at the sensation, he started babbling. It wasn't even words so much as an endless torrent of hissing breaths, groans, and whimpers. Jackson sympathized, tried to sooth him the only way he could, by trying to make it better.

Scott's body froze for a moment, stuttered, started back up and then he was shaking, hips grinding in small thrusts and he let out a howl. The sudden spasms of Scott's body seemed to push Stiles over the edge; he gripped Jackson's hair tightly. Jackson swallowed, drinking down what Stiles was giving him. They both had a hold on him and it was erotic in a way he wouldn't have thought he'd be into. One clawed hand on his neck, a different, gentler hand in his hair.

He let Stiles out of his mouth when the hand in his hair tried to pull him up. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Scott collapsed on top of Stiles. Jackson watched them kiss for a few moments before standing up and grabbing his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

Jackson stepped into his shoes and zipped up his jeans but left the button undone. He grabbed his wet underwear and the rest of his clothes and dropped them in the bag. He picked up the bottle of lotion and dropped it in as well.

"Jackson?" Stiles's voice sounded curious.

Jackson fished his keys out of the bag and zipped it up. He slung the bag over his shoulder and turned to look at the two friends. They were wrapped up in each other's arms, practically cheek to cheek. Two pairs of brown eyes watched him.

"What's it look like? I'm leaving," he said. "I'm not really the guy who stays around for the cuddling and the making out."

That's not the person Jackson was. He wasn't the guy who stayed the night; he wasn't the guy that went to breakfast the next morning. He wasn't the person someone held onto when they fell asleep.

"You didn't even kiss either one of us," Stiles said.

Jackson tried to ignore the tiny bit of confused hurt that was in Stiles's voice. Scott sat up so that was kneeling over his friend's body. They looked good together, just the way he thought they would.

"So?" Jackson turned and started to walk towards the door.

He didn't know what they wanted from him. They had their own thing, he had his thing. Whatever their collective thing was it was done. He'd set out to show them something they were missing. He'd done it, his part was over. Where they went from there was up to them.

"Jackson!" Scott called out as Jackson's hand was on the door.

Jackson didn't turn to look at them; he didn't want to see the two of them close and comfortable with each other. Didn't want to see what he didn't have. He wasn't sure if it was that he was on the outside of whatever bond they had specifically or if it was something else.

"What?" he asked as he opened the door.

Stiles's voice carried easily from the floor by the bleachers to where he was at, "You don't have to leave."

"Yeah," Scott continued his friend's sentence; it was kind of eerie how in sync they were with each other. "Maybe we could show you how to do it."

Jackson took a step into the doorway; he wasn't out of the room and he wasn't in it, he was in a space between. "Show me how to do what?"

"Be that guy," Scott said, "the one who stays around for the stuff that happens after the sex."

It sounded nice, that just wasn't who he was. He was the middle step, not the beginning and not the end. He wondered what it'd be like though, to make a different choice.

"I could make you breakfast," Stiles said, "Just saying, maybe tomorrow night you want to have an all-night pizza party at my place? Then breakfast the morning after."

Jackson smiled; he knew they couldn't see his face so it didn't matter. It sounded good; maybe Danny would want to come too.

"We'll see," Jackson said, "I'll have to see what's going on. I'll let you know."

He stepped out and let the door close behind him. They invited him to a slumber party, with pizza and a promise of a homemade breakfast the following morning. It didn't sound half bad. He smiled as he pulled out his phone. He hit the first speed dial in his list.

"Hello," Danny's voice came through the speaker. Jackson hadn't realized just how much he missed his friend's voice until he heard it over the phone.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jackson asked.

"No plans yet, you want to hang out?" Danny sounded interested in doing something. That was a start. He wondered if it'd be hard to convince him to go to the party.

"Don't make any plans, we'll talk about it tomorrow," Jackson said.

"How about you come over now and we watch a movie and talk about it?"

Jackson grinned as he exited the building and walked towards his car. That didn't sound bad. He thought about how Scott and Stiles had looked, kissing after they'd been intimate. It looked nice, comfortable. He could use nice and comfortable.

"I'm on my way." Jackson said. He dropped his phone into his pocket, tossed his bag into the back seat and started his car. It wouldn't take that long to get to Danny's place. Danny's house felt more like home than his own most of the time anyway. He'd have to put a shirt on and button his pants before he went up to the door though.

 


End file.
